


【脱岩】不可说

by yuanzezeye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※异世界au※魔法师和剑客※有车（搬运，不敢懂的前篇）





	【脱岩】不可说

热浪升腾，张狂吞噬着周围的一切，被无意间卷入的树枝发出噼啪的响声。“刚酱，再不快点今天交不了任务了！”抱着剑斜倚在树上的片冈抬头看看天色催促着。火焰做出回应一般的渐渐微弱，最后消失在岩田的指尖，他对着片冈露出了爽朗的笑容，“一直都是Naoto桑冲在前面，终于轮到我了。”这次的魔法生物不强，却不惧剑的劈砍，所以片冈这次尤其清闲。

干燥的地面被飞驰的骏马仰起灰尘，路上的行人种族各异，这里是周边最繁华的城市，也是休战区，被郁郁葱葱的森林包围着。带上兜帽的两人从交易所出来，补充好补给就立刻踏上了新的旅途，新接的任务必须要现在启程。

日光渐渐暗淡，树阴翳的影子开始变得有点吓人。岩田往正靠着磁石辨别方向的片冈处靠了一点，片冈敏锐地发觉了，将手中的火把举得更高，“所以刚酱为什么出来做雇佣兵啊，你家里条件应该很好吧？”说着对他法杖上折射着光晕的红宝石扬扬下巴，这绝不是普通身家的人用得起的。“啊…因为凭魔法游历世界不是一件很酷的事情吗？”而且那时候的Naoto桑真的，很令人憧憬，岩田吞下了后半句话。

其实岩田也不是一开始就想出来做雇佣兵的，或者说，就是脑子一热。他从小就展现出了惊人的魔法天赋，被家里人赋予厚望，最理想的未来就是考出大魔法师进入帝都的协会。但是理论和实践终究不一样，岩田在和同伴们游历时遭遇了意外，在紧张中他失去了施展法术的能力，数次吟唱中断，他闭上了眼。这时片冈出现了，他锋利的剑锋从上而下，魔物的紫色的鲜血喷涌而出，在他的脸上染出妖冶的痕迹，接着扭过头，询问他和他的同伴有没有事。得知岩田他们的身份以后，片冈拒绝了酬谢，还相当严厉地训斥了他们一顿。可能这就是我想成为的样子吧。岩田心里想着别的事情，没注意到片冈绕过了前面的坑洞，脚下踩空，直直地掉了下去。坑底似乎长着什么草植，随着一声痛呼响起的，还有干枯的藤蔓碎裂，和种子被踩碎的声音。“刚酱？！”片冈趴在洞口，看着下面灰头土脸咳嗽着的岩田哭笑不得。

这下是走不了了。岩田指尖燃起火焰点燃了枯枝堆，从卷轴中拿出两人的睡袋，今晚是片冈先守夜，他草草清理了一下灰尘就先睡了。

好热。

岩田睁开了眼，看到的是熟悉的床帘，而身边有个热源正源源不断地提供着热量。Naoto桑？他震惊地坐了起来，这是什么情况。好像是被岩田的动静吵醒，片冈揉着眼也坐了起来，柔软的羽被滑落，是不着寸缕的两人。片冈一直被布甲包裹着，极少暴露在人眼前的肌肉就这样裸露着，结实而又充满韧劲，就像蓄势待发的猎豹，时刻能使猎物一击毙命。岩田不敢直视他的眼睛，扭过了头。下一秒，垂在眼前的碎发被一只手温柔地撩开，随之而来的，是柔软的唇。就着这个的姿势，岩田陷入了枕头。“刚酱，可以吗？”平日里低沉的嗓音用在这里也太过狡猾了。片冈说这话时几乎没有离开，呼吸就一下一下打在岩田的脸上，他发出了微不可闻的一声嗯。

片冈的吻意外的是温柔的，少了他战斗时令人窒息的气势，轻轻地滑过岩田的齿间，含着舌吮吸，来不及吞咽的津液就顺着唇边滑下，然后舔去。他的手也顺着滑下，抵着未被开拓过的地方按压着，不忘安抚着被落下的乳头，咬出红痕，用舌包裹住，用可以吸出奶的力道吮着，舌尖顶住小孔，向内挤，仿佛要把乳孔变成新的性器官一般用力。岩田倒吸着凉气，努力适应着这不熟悉的一阵阵涌上的快感，抓着人的发，也不知是推拒还是往下按着，身下搅着手指的地方渐渐分泌出液体，发出了水声。然后被和手指截然不同的东西填满了，脚趾因这奇异的快感蜷起，扬起腰发出无声地尖叫。片冈缓慢而坚定地动着，摸索着人的敏感点，手下也不忘安抚着人抬头的性器，练剑留下的老茧带来的快感是粗糙且难以抗拒的，不过几下，岩田就射在了片冈的手里。用还沾着精液的手指玩弄着他的舌，模仿着深喉的姿势抽插，片冈舔舐去岩田不自觉流下的泪水，也射了出来。

岩田一下子坐了起来，四周还是茂密的树木，枯枝燃烧发出噼啪的响声，靠在树边假寐的人听见动静睁开了眼，“刚酱？时间还早哦你可以再睡一会。是太热了吗，你的脸好红。”“不，没事。”他的身上出了细腻的一身薄汗，除了湿透的前档，刚才的一切仿佛没有发生，只是梦吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是刚酱掉下去踩到的植物有致幻的效果


End file.
